Needing You
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: His eyes met hers. "I need you." He told Erza breathlessly; his usually calm voice now sounded urgent, trembling slightly. (A oneshot written for the Jerza Love Fest on Tumblr Nov 2014.)


Lying on his back on the king-sized bed, Jellal wore nothing but his boxers. With his long fingers crossed, he settled his hands on his flat and firm stomach, while his legs below his knees dropped off the edge of the bed. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. Listening to the vibrant sound of water running out from the shower head and hitting the glass shower stall coming out from the bathroom like heavy rain fell on the ground, he occupied his mind with the images of his gorgeous girlfriend who was currently taking the shower.

He hadn't seen Erza for weeks. He was unusually busy with his guild's business being the Master and with meetings with the Magic Council recently. Whenever he finally managed to get a short break in between his tasks, however, she was always not around to meet him to his utter disappointment because she was out for jobs with her team. He wasn't even supposed to meet her today, if it wasn't for his meeting ending a day earlier than expected which allowed him to catch up with her just before she departed for another job tomorrow.

At times like this, it always made Jellal wonder how he could survive not seeing Erza for months and even years in the past, when weeks of separation from her now could already unsettle him to no end. He craved for seeing her face with that heartwarming smile on it, hearing her voice saying his name with deep affection, smelling her scent which was sweet and alluring, touching her soft and smooth skin and-

And he noticed that the water had stopped running in the bathroom and all the sound it made disappear.

Jellal opened his eyes and sat up; his arms hanged down naturally from the shoulders and his palms pressed against the mattress. Setting his eyes on the bathroom door which was only ten steps away from the bed, he waited expectantly to see Erza coming out from the bathroom.

It took ten minutes before the bathroom door was finally opened, revealing to him the woman with her long scarlet hair loosely tied into a bun on her head and had her body wrapped around by a bath towel only. Her face and her exposed skin were tainted pink from the hot shower she had taken.

He couldn't stop a smirk from forming on his face seeing his beautiful Scarlet.

"Beauty." He spoke with a husky voice. "Come here."

Erza walked towards Jellal, waving her hips and taking each step slowly, and returned him the same smirk he gave her. When she was finally within his arm's reach, he caught her with his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her towards him, trapping her between his legs at the same time. He inhaled her scent greedily, and found her smelled like roses blooming in early summer's morning.

Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal's neck loosely and kissed him tenderly on his forehead.

"What do you want, handsome?" She asked with a teasing tone, looking down at the man whose face was now directly facing her around breasts concealed behind the towel.

Jellal lifted up his head to look at Erza; an amused smile spreading across his face dusted pink. His hands on her waist smoothly moved to her back to hold her closer, making the tip of his nose touching her chest below her collarbones.

"I want you, love." He whispered affectionately, his hot breath grazing her skin, before he closed the small distance between his lips and her cleavage revealed above the rim of the towel.

"Hmm…" Humming lowly, she tightened her hold on his neck and slightly arched her back, relishing in the gentle touch of his lips on her exposed upper breasts.

Pressing his hands harder on Erza's back, Jellal scooted back a little on the bed. And Erza immediately took his hints, climbing onto the bed and kneeling between his inner thighs. Having decided that the towel had hanged on her body for longer than it should which prevented him from touching her assets fully, he pulled it down swiftly and dropped it to the ground. With impatient hands moving up and down on her bare back caressing her warm and still slightly moist skin sensually, he continued to explore her breasts now on full display in front of his eyes with his mouth, but all the while avoided touching their sensitive tips.

Erza moved her hands up to his head and grabbed a fistful of his cerulean locks with her delicate fingers in an attempt to guild him to put his mouth on one of her nipples.

"Jellal…"

Hearing the redhead saying his name with a sexy low tone, half begging and half ordering him to do what she wanted him to, Jellal finally gave in to her wish and swirled his tongue around the pink bud of her left breast, making her mewl in response. Feeling encouraged, he wrapped an arm around her waist before moving his left hand to her front, cupping her right breast and pinching its tip.

Erza panted as she felt wetness started forming at her womanhood, and her fingers pulled on his hair harder than before.

"More." She demanded quietly.

Jellal was not going to denied Erza, but reckoned that the position they were currently in was not exactly the best for him to satisfy her.

Still holding the redhead beauty in one arm, he stopped his ministration on her nipples and guided her to follow him to move further backwards to the head of the bed. His free hand came up to remove the hair clip on her head to loosen her hair bun letting her scarlet tresses cascade down her back, before he lied back down on the mattress bringing her down with him. He then rolled them over, hovering above her naked body with his knees on either side of her legs.

"I miss you, my Scarlet." Looking into her brown orbs, he told her affectionately while swirling a strand of scarlet hair in his fingers.

A sweet smile formed on Erza's lips as she heard Jellal addressing her using the last name he gave her, something he only did during their imitate moments. She loosened her grip on his hair and encircled his neck with her forearms.

"I miss you too." She replied him huskily and closed her eyes, pulling him down to her to initiate a long and loving kiss with him.

Their lips parted when air in their lungs ran out, but the separation didn't last long. Having inhaled a deep breath, they eagerly let their mouths reunite. They nibbled and sucked on each other's lips, before starting a dance of their tongues inside her mouth, kissing fervently as if they were trying to make up for the kisses they had missed in the past few weeks of their separation.

The dance came to a stop when Erza tilted her head back letting go Jellal's tongue in her mouth, being unable to restrain a moan from flying out her lips as she felt his left hand fingers rolling the harden nipple of her right breast and his right hand fingers slipped through her moist folds at the same time.

Jellal made use of the break to breathe in some air before kissing Erza again, but on her throat and collarbones this time. Her arms wrapped around his neck loosened and her hands grabbed his shoulders instead when his mouth moved further down to take in the pointed nipple of her left breast, sucking it, while his fingers started slipping in and out of her heated core at a slow rhythm. She was gasping and mewling as he pleasured her and he could feel her inner walls tightened around his fingers with the familiar warmth, softness and pressure which he hadn't felt for weeks. Her responses made his member throb and harden, arching to enter her to fulfill his desire; to fulfill her desire.

His hand on her breast slid down to her side pressing on to the mattress as he released her nipple in his mouth and rose up his head. Looking at her flustered face with lustful eyes, he thrust his fingers faster and deeper into her. She welcomed his action by raising her hips every time his fingers went back into her hot wet core. And he knew that he had hit the spot where she wanted him to touch the most when she let out a loud moan. Pressing a third finger into her, he put more force in stroking her sweet spot.

"J-Jellal! " Erza cried out with trembling voice, feeling the muscles of her inner walls pulsing intensely around Jellal's long and skillful fingers which hit her pleasure point with precision repeatedly. "I-I'm getting close."

She expected Jellal to push her towards her release with stronger thrust of his fingers after hearing the cue she gave him. However, he chose to withdraw his fingers from her core without thrusting them in again instead to her surprise and disappointment. She groaned in protest at the sudden lost of contact, but her sound was muffled when he crashed his mouth to her half-opened one, seeking out her tongue with his and engaging her into a searing kiss. His right hand also came up to grope her left breast, squeezing its flesh with fingers coated in her sweet juices. She then heard him growled lowly into her mouth as he rubbed his clothed erection against her hairy public area while their tongues fought for dominance, making her feel even more desperate for him to ease the aching heat burning her inside.

Jellal broke the kiss when Erza rose up her hips, pressing her lower body harder against his.

His eyes met hers. "I need you." He told Erza breathlessly; his usually calm voice now sounded urgent, trembling slightly.

"I need you too." Staring back at Jellal, Erza replied him almost pleadingly.

They both couldn't help but smile whole-heartedly as they exchanged loving gazes, knowing that their need for each other was not merely for seeking physical pleasure at this very moment, but also for making their lives completed and heart fulfilled which could never be achieved with another person.

Jellal dipped his head to kiss Erza on the lips one more time while using his knees to spread her legs. After settling himself between her inner thighs, he pulled down his boxers to his knees with his hands and yanked it away with his lower legs, revealing his member, hard and twitching. He bent forward and positioned himself against Erza's awaiting entrance as he lifted up her legs to wrap them around his waist.

Erza reached out her hands to grip on Jellal's shoulders when his hands held her firmly on her waist.

"Quick."

Feeling unable to wait any longer himself, Jellal nodded affirmatively and pushed his tip through Erza's dipping folds before sliding his cock inside her as gentle as possible, not wanting to treat her roughly. Erza immediately moaned in pleasure once he filled her completely and he groaned at the amazing feeling of her inner walls hugging him tightly.

Although they had been dating for over a year now, sometimes Jellal still found it dreamy that he could make love to Erza, to receive her love and acceptance in a way once he didn't even dare to think about, considering how deeply he had hurt her in the past. But he had already overcame his guilty self and was determined to make himself worthy of her by showering her with more love and care than the ones she gave him.

Looking at Erza with intense gaze, Jellal began moving, pulling out until only the tip remained in Erza's heat and thrusting his hips forward to bury himself inside her again repeatedly at a steady pace.

Erza gasped and moaned as the pleasurable feelings raising up from the friction electrified her every cell. And she could feel the contraction of her inner walls intensifying quickly as Jellal continued his movements.

"J-Jellal, f-faster."

Gritting his teeth, Jellal sped up the pace and shoved himself deeper and harder into Erza, answering her request and turning her lustful moans into passionate cries. He felt absolutely blessed to witness the blissful expression on her face which only he could make her give and groaned in pleasure as Erza's inner walls clenched tighter on his throbbing member every time he thrust in again.

"I-I can't hold out much longer."

Curling her toes and wrapping her legs tighter around Jellal's waist, Erza urged Jellal to hit her at the deepest of her core.

"I-I'm getting close too."

It only took them a few more powerful thrusts from Jellal to reach their peaks. Growling, Jellal arched his back and spilled himself inside of Erza when he could no longer take the pressure of Erza's inner wall squeezing down on his cock. And Erza shuddered uncontrollably, digging her nails into Jellal's shoulders, as her orgasm finally hit her when Jellal's hot release filled her, washing her over with a huge wave of ecstasy.

When they climbed down from their peaks, Jellal pulled himself out from Erza while Erza dropped her limps on the bed. The blue-haired mage then leaned his head down to give his redhead girlfriend a tender kiss on her lips before lying down by her side.

Rolling over, Erza snuggled close to Jellal, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest where she could feel his heart beating. Jellal immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him and pulled a blanket to cover their naked bodies with his free hand.

"We should do this again before we part tomorrow morning to go on different mission." Erza murmured, closing her eyes as she felt tiredness rising from their love-making overcome her. "We probably won't see each other until another three weeks later."

"We should." Jellal replied and kissed the top of Erza's head. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too." Her voice was now barely audible.

"I love you, Erza."

"Love you too, Jellal."

They didn't exchange another word afterwards, allowing the comfort and the secure feeling of having each other by their side to lure them into a peaceful sleep in silence.


End file.
